villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Herobrine (FuturisticHub)
Herobrine is the main antagonist of some of FuturisticHub's videos, he usually stalks his victims and fights Steve, serving as the true main antagonist of Angry Minecraft. Origin Old Origin Sometime in the future, a man named Professor Herobrine was studying the fate of the world every year of his life. In his findings, he predicted the exact moment when the apocalypse would occur, thus ending the world. So at the very night he predicted The Nether opened up and the two worlds merged which allowed every creature from the depth's to rise up and cause destruction on this once peaceful world. Amongst those monsters was a very powerful and evil dragon who attempted to slay the professor after he located him, the professor dodged the attacks and decided it was time to make his escape. He ran over to what he had been working on for ages, a time machine, a machine that would take him away from his present day, however, the dragon breathed some "Ender Fire" onto the professor, a fire that is evil on anything it touches. With the flip of the switch, he was ready to go, the dragon breathed ender fire onto him one more time, just as the time machine took off. The Professor landed in a biome without the machine, he was corrupted by the machine and the ender fire, trapping himself in a mixture of time and evil, thus, Herobrine was born. New Origin In Herobrine's new origin he is a parent and husband, he once again creates a time traveling machine and gets corrupted by his invention, turning him into Herobrine and giving him supernatural powers. Herobrine returns to his family only to find out they don't recognize him, he tries to fit in with everyone but they reject him because of his eyes. Herobrine soon realizes he can't turn back to normal and is now trapped like this forever, he starts an angry rampage and destroys his home town, and accidentally kills his wife and son. This causes Herobrine to go over the edge and turn insane, out of anger he becomes a homicidal stalker and starts killing everyone out of pure anger. Angry Minecraft Herobrine first appears at the end of episode 8 of Angry Minecraft, teleporting into The Nether and rushing at Steve to fight him. He later appears in episode 9 after bursting through the ground with Steve, he also appears to be burned, he throws blocks at Steve until Steve jams his sword into Herobrine's chest, Herobrine takes it out and jams it into Steve's chest before being kicked aside by Sonic, having TNT thrown at him from the angry birds and fighting Mario with fire until he jumps into the mountains before he can be burned by the fire, leaving Steve to die from his injuries. In episode 10, he is revealed to have the ability to time travel, The Doctor manages to travel to Herobrine's time where Herobrine explains that he is invincible and cannot be defeated by simple humans, they proceed to fight each other until Steve (Who was revived by the enchanted golden apple Fred had) appears and fights Herobrine, managing to use his newfound powers to blow Herobrine away, seemingly to his death. Angry Minecraft Season 2 In Angry Minecraft Season 2, The Doctor reveals to Steve and the birds that Herobrine is still alive and is currently roaming the mines, preparing to kill Steve and the birds. Steve and the others then retreat into The Tardis and try to find out Steve's potential. Baldi vs Herobrine Baldi took herobrine's powers away in number 4 Personality Herobrine used to be a quiet man who would do nothing but study the fate of the world, supposedly, he isolated himself from society to continue his research and invention. As a time travelling psychopath, he takes great pleasure in mentally and physically torturing the innocent players of Minecraft, confusing them with seemingly random appearances of dangerous blocks and liquids, such as TNT and lava. Appearance Herobrine used to have the same appearance as the default Steve skin, however, after his transformation with ender fire and time, he was corrupted and his eyes turned glowing white. In Angry Minecraft 9, Herobrine appears to have been burned offscreen by Steve durin their battle, and in the 10th episode he is given 3D hair, and in Baldi vs Herobrine, He has hands Gallery Angry_Minecraft_9.jpg|Herobrine with his burned appearance in Angry Minecraft 9 Angry_Minecraft_10.jpg Navigation Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Sadists Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Anarchist Category:Mastermind Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Harbingers Category:Destroyers Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Youtube Movie Villains